Série de oneshots! JALEX
by Biritsu
Summary: Série de one-shots, sans vrai lien. Tous des JALEX! Une partie sur leur enfance et la reminiscence de se souvenir dans plus tard dans leur vie. TRADUCTION d'un fic de Not Just a Nerd
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP**

**Résumé : Justin lit « la Belle aux Bois dormants » à sa sœur et son frère**

**Justin : 8 ans, Alex : 6 ans, Max : 4 ans**

Leurs parents étaient partis chez leurs grands-parents, ils ne leur avaient pas dit pourquoi mais il pensait que leur grand-mère était malade. Ca lui faisait peur, mais il était l'aîné, il devait rester fort pour sa sœur et son frère. Le fait que se soit leur oncle Kelbo qui les garde lui faisait encore plus peur. Durant toute la journée, lui et Alex ont fait des blagues, et en même temps, détruit des tas de choses dans la maison, y compris la lampe de leur mère. Il se demandait comment ils allaient expliquer ça à leur parents quand ils rentreront.

Il soupira doucement et s'assit dans sa chambre, sur un côté de son lit. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alex rentra dans sa chambre, poursuivit par Max, qui avait un livre dans les mains. Quand ils sautèrent tout les deux sur son lit et qu'ils s'étaient installé, il put lire le titre du livre : La Belle aux Bois Dormants.

« Justin aide moi ! » supplia Alex, en tirant sur sa manche. « Max me demande de lui lire cette chose tout haut. Je déteste lire ! » dit-elle en tirant la langue de manière enfantine à lui, à Max et au livre.

La lèvre inférieur de Max trembla, sur le point de pleurer. Et Justin paniqua. Il prit rapidement le livre. « C'est bon. Je vais le lire. Vous pouvez écouter tous les deux. »

Max sourit, heureux, et s'installa à côté de Justin, loin d'Alex. Alex fit la moue, se rapprochant de Justin, mettant son bras autour de lui, et réclamant ce qui lui appartenait. Max devrait savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas partager Justin avec lui.

Il commença à lire. Elle l'écouta, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui au fur et à mesure que l'histoire passait. Les yeux d'Alex commençait à tomber, et à un moment, elle remarqua que Max était déjà endormi. Ca l'ennuyait que Max dorme dans leur lit, mais bon, leurs parents n'étaient pas là et il ne pouvait pas dormir seul, alors bon, ça allait. Elle ne voulait pas que Justin arrête de lire, elle aimait écouter sa voix, c'est doux et réconfortant, elle se sent en sécurité, et elle voulait savoir la fin de l'histoire. Ca faisait longtemps que sa mère ne lui avait plus lu cette histoire, et elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Quand l'histoire fut terminée, Justin était fatigué et elle était presque endormie, frottant ses yeux afin de rester éveillée.

« Va dormir. » lui murmura-t-il doucement, en lui caressant gentiment le dos.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passeras si je continue de dormir comme la Belle aux Bois Dormants ? » demanda-t-elle, effrayée, le regardant de ses grands yeux bruns endormis. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi mignon et innocent dans sa courte vie. « Et si je ne me réveille pas ? »

Il lui sourit d'un sourire rassurant, la ramenant plus près de lui. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'embrasserai pour te réveiller dans ce cas là. »

**Justin : 25 ans, Alex : 23 ans.**

Elle était impatiente pour son anniversaire, mais plus autant qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle comprenait qu'à chaque anniversaire, elle ne faisait que devenir plus vieille. Elle grogna, enfuit son visage plus profondément dans son oreiller, couchée sur le ventre, et tapant quiconque essayait de la réveillée. SI quelqu'un voulait lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, quel meilleur moyen que de la laisser dormir toute la journée ?

Elle entendit Justin grogner de douleur, et oh ,elle vient de trouver un meilleur cadeau. « Alex ! » souffla-t-il, « Réveille toi ! Aller la Belle aux Bois Dormants ! »

Elle sourit affectueusement à ce souvenir, mais elle eut la décence de se retourner et de hausser les yeux aux ciel. « Tu as oublié comment on réveille la Belle aux Bois Dormants ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il savait comment il fallait réveiller la Belle aux Bois Dormants, il fallait… « Oh ! », il a enfin compris ! Et se rapprocha et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes !

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd**

**Résumé : Justin obtient ses pouvoirs. Lui et Alex questionnent leurs parents**

**Justin : 8 ans, Alex : 6 ans**

Quand elle vit un jet de lumière sortir des doigts de Justin et voyager dans sa direction, elle eut presque peur. Elle resta debout, choquée, les yeux grands ouverts ! Ce jet l'avait manqué que de quelques millimètres, mais Justin avait si peur qu'il s'est approché et l'a enlacée si fort qu'elle crut mourir. « Je suis désolé Alex. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… Je t'ai blessée ? Tu vas bien ? » Il s'éloigna un peu et la regarda de haut en bas, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne saigne pas ou qu'elle n'ait pas de bleus, et il soupira de soulagement quand il ne vit aucun signe de blessure. « Viens, on doit dire à maman et papa ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Quand leurs parents leurs expliqua qu'il avait des pouvoirs magique, elle les crût. Elle avait lu des tonnes d'histoires à propos des fées, des sorcières et toutes sortes de créatures magiques. Elle croyait en la magie… elle y avait toujours crût. Elle le regarda les yeux pleins d'admiration, et son respect pour lui augmenta. Maintenant, il était comme ces princes dont elle lisait les histoires. Elle savait qu'il allait combattre les dragons et escalader un donjon protégée par des méchants magiciens pour la sauver. Elle était si fière de lui !

C'est seulement quand leurs parents leurs dirent que la magie coulait dans leurs veines qu'elle commença à râler. « Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas de pouvoir moi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi Max n'en avait pas parce que, bon, Max et de la magie, se serait une catastrophe.

« Ma chérie, tu auras aussi des pouvoirs. » la rassura son père. « Quand tu auras son âge, ils arriveront. »

Elle secoua la tête et tapa du pied. Elle voulait faire de la magie avec Justin. Maintenant. « Mais je veux mes pouvoirs maintenant ! » dit-elle en boudant, sa lèvre inférieur tremblant légèrement.

« Je ne comprend pas. Si la magie coule dans le sang de la famille, » commença Justin, et elle est un peu fâchée qu'il l'interrompe, mais sa nouvelle admiration pour lui ota se sentiment très rapidement. Si elle l'ennuyait, il ne l'emmènerait peut-être pas pour ses balades dans le ciel. « Alors pourquoi toi et maman n'avez pas de pouvoirs ? » finit-il, en regardant leurs parents, le regard interrogateur.

Alex les regarda d'un air curieux également. « Ouais, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi vous n'avez pas de pouvoir ? »

Leur père soupira, leurs disant de s'assoir. Ils obéirent, s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Votre mère est une mortelle. » leur expliqua leur père. « Elle n'a jamais eu de pouvoirs magiques. Moi j'en ai eu. Mais je les ais donnés afin de me marier avec elle. »

Alex fronça les sourcils, parce que ça n'avait aucun sens d'abandonner ses pouvoirs ! « Pourquoi tu les as donnés ? »

« Parce que les sorciers et les mortelles ne peuvent pas être ensemble. » leur expliqua leur père, en donnant un doux sourire à leur mère. Les yeux de Jerry brillaient d'amour. « Et je voulais vraiment être avec votre mère, plus que tout au monde

La nuit tombée, une fois que leur mère les a mit au lit, essayant de les faire dormir, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était réveillée, et qu'elle réfléchissait. Ses yeux chocolat étaient grand ouverts, brillants, et ils fixaient le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas dormir non plus, il avait beaucoup trop de chose en tête. IL était encore sous le choc d'apprendre qu'il était une sorte de… super héros, il avait peur de devoir être confronté au danger, même s'il voulait absolument demander au Capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood de les protéger lui et Alex. Il avait peur aussi que, s'il s'endort, ses pouvoirs se manifestent et qu'il la blesse vraiment cette fois ci.

« Alex ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu es toujours fâchée que tu n'ais pas encore tes pouvoirs ? »

« Non, j'ai peur, Justin. » avoua-t-elle, en cherchant son regard, ses lèvres faisant une légère moue. « Et si je n'ai jamais de pouvoir ? Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que sa voix craqua et que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Il la tira vers lui et l'enlaça très fort. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras tes pouvoirs. »

Elle le croyait, comme toujours, mais elle avait tout de même peur. « Et si je ne les ais jamais ? Comme maman ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu ma quitteras ? »

Il sourit. « Bien sur que non. Si tu n'as pas de pouvoir, je donnerai les miens pour toi… comme l'a fait papa. »

**Justin : 22 ans, Alex : 20 ans**

Ça faisait bizarre de ne plus avoir de pouvoir magique, ne plus sentir se pouvoir coulant dans ses veines. Elle n'arrivait même plus à dormir, c'était trop étrange. Mais bon, la compétition s'était passée aujourd'hui, donc c'était peut-être normal.

« Hey. » dit-il d'une voix peu assurée, en roulant sur le lit pour lui faire face. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle le regarda d'un air confus. « Pourquoi, imbécile ? Tu es désolé de quoi ? C'est toi qui as donné tes pouvoirs à Max. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as fait ça ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Parce que je te l'avais promis. Je t'avais promis que si tu n'avais plus de pouvoir, j'abandonnerai les miens pour toi. »

Elle rit. « Quand ? Dans tes rêves ? »

Il s'assit. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ! » dit-il d'un ton incrédule, comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais entendue, et elle grogna, parce que bon sang, Justin devait vraiment être si dramatique à chaque fois ! La chose la plus étrange qu'il leur était arrivé c'était… eux. « Je te l'ai promis quand on était petit. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut à son tour de s'assoir, parce que, sérieusement, il a tenu une promesse qu'ils avaient faite quand ils étaient petits, une promesse dont elle ne se souvenait même pas ? Elle devait vraiment être jeune alors. « Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, en caressant son bras. Ça à vraiment du être dur pour lui d'abandonner ses pouvoirs après les avoir gagné, mais il ne semblait pas triste, pas quand il la regardait dans les yeux. Il souriait.

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait que c'était rhétorique.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de contenir ses émotions. « Pourquoi Justin ? Juste à cause d'une stupide promesse ? »

« Non, pas juste à cause de ça. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne voulais plus être un sorcier si tu n'en n'étais plus une. Comme j'ai te l'ai déjà dit, tu me fais devenir un meilleur sorcier… Sans toi, ça n'a plus de sens. Je t'aime. »

Elle était vraiment heureuse, si chanceuse. Elle se sentait fondre. Mais elle garda sa barrière et rit. « Pss ! Quel imbécile ! » Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, en souriant, pleine de gratitude, ses yeux brillant d'admiration pour lui, comme quand elle avait 6 ans, qu'il en avait 8 et qu'il a obtenu ses pouvoirs en premier. « Je t'aime aussi Justin ! »

**Review please !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd**

**Résumé : elle convainc Max que Justin est leur domestique**

**Justin : 10 ans, Alex : 8 ans et Max : 6 ans**

Ça l'ennuie vraiment quand Max arrête de la suivre elle et prend le parti de Justin, pas seulement parce qu'elle a perdu la seule personne qui la suivait, mais aussi parce qu'il prêtait une partie de l'attention de Justin maintenant. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle était la seule personne à laquelle il prêtait attention, et maintenant, il aide Max à apprendre l'alphabet et à compter, joue aux voitures avec lui. Ça l'ennuie vraiment. Juste parce qu'elle est la seule fille au milieu de deux garçons ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit être laissée de côté. Ils s'amusaient tellement quand ils jouaient ensemble !

Justin ébouriffa les cheveux de Max. Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Justin souriait à Max. Elle, elle était furieuse. Justin était à elle, et a personne d'autre. Elle devait stopper ça et vite et réclamer son Justin. Elle n'aimait déjà pas partager son chocolat avec Max, alors pourquoi elle voudrait partager son Justin ?

Un des amis de leur père les invita à diner, et ils étaient tous ébahi par sa maison. Elle était gigantesque, avec un énorme jardin et une grille pour faire entrée les gens. Il y avait des tonnes de pièces, elle entendit même Justin les compter, quel abruti !

Ils s'assirent à une grande table et un serviteur vint leur apporter leur nourriture.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Alex. Elle détestait quand Justin faisait plus attention à Max qu'à elle, mais elle avait une idée pour remettre leur place.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, elle fit en sorte de prendre Max à part. Il avait toujours un sourira rêveur sur le visage et un regard confus. Ça devrait être facile de la manipuler. « Tu as vu leur serviteur ? »

« Oui ! » dit Max d'un ton enthousiaste. « Je veux aussi un serviteur ! »

Oh, il rendait les choses encore plus faciles ! Elle sourit. « On en a déjà un… Justin est notre serviteur ! »

Max fut surpris. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui… Et si tu reste trop souvent avec un serviteur, tu en deviens un aussi quand tu es plus grand. »

« Super ! » dit Max en sautant de joie. « Je devrais aussi porter un costume ? »

Alex fronça les sourcils, d'un air réprobateur. « Non, tu ne comprend pas. Tu devras partir d'ici, loin de maman et papa pour servir d'autre personne. Tu veux vraiment ça ? »

Les yeux de Max se remplirent de peur, et elle se sentait un peu coupable de l'effrayer ainsi plus que de nécessaire, et elle avait peur que ses parents l'apprennent, car ils seraient furieux. Sans parler de Justin, qui ne lui parlerais probablement plus jamais.

« Non. » dit finalement Max.

Elle essaya de sourire. « Alors reste loin de Justin. Et ne lui dis pas que tu sais, ok. Il pourrait être fâché et ne plus te parler. »

« Ok. »

Wow. C'était juste trop facile. Et ça à marcher à la perfection. Justin est tout à elle maintenant. Que pour elle.

**Justin : 32 ans, Alex : 30 ans.**

Alex était assis devant la télévision dans le salon, regardant la porte, en attendant impatiemment que Justin rentre. Il commençait à être tard et elle était fatiguée, et lui était toujours si soigneux de bien faire qu'il travaillait jusqu'à des heures pas possible !

« Maman ? » Soudain, leur fille tira sur sa manche. Alex fut surprise de la voir debout après qu'elle ait été la couchée, mais c'était de la faute de Justin tout ça. Elle la prit et la mit sur ses genoux, mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles d'un geste affectueux. « Tu ne sais pas dormir sans que papa t'ai raconté une histoire, c'est ça ? »

La petite hocha pour confirmer, et regarda sa maman avec des yeux curieux. « Maman, papa et vraiment notre serviteur ? »

Alex sourit. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était jalouse. C'était juste trop tentant. Elle n'a pas pu résister. Et en plus, c'est la maitresse de maison, elle a tout les pouvoirs… elle a fait en sorte qu'il soit leur serviteur… Enfin presque.

(Parce que bon, les serviteurs ne couchent pas avec leurs maitresses !)

**Reviews please !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP**

**Résumé : « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu a été tout rapporté à maman ? J'ai eu la plus grande chambre et tu as eu ? » Il regarda par terre. « Une ballade au centre commercial. » Elle sourit. « Exactement, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ! »**

**Justin : 7 ans, Alex : 5 ans**

Maintenant, il comprenait à quel point sa petite sœur était diabolique. Elle déchirait les pages de son livre pour l'embêter, volait ses crayons et marqueurs, l'embêtait en le pinçant, le chatouillant avec une plume pendant qu'il dormait et d'autre chose du style. Il savait qu'elle serait une grande source de problème dans le futur.

Quand il se réveilla un jour, de la colle dans les cheveux, il devint rouge de colère. Il devait être tôt à l'école, et maintenant, à cause de ça, il allait être en retard. Elle avait dépassé les bornes. Il en a marre de ses blagues. Il alla vers sa mère et il lui montra ce qu'elle avait fait.

Sa mère pensa que le centre du problème venait du fait qu'il partageait la même chambre. Elle déménagea donc.

Elle eut la plus grande chambre.

Il se sentait seule et il avait un peu peur. Même avec la lumière allumée, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'est comme si il manquait quelque chose de l'autre côté de sa chambre, comme si elle était incomplète. Il savait qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il était avec elle depuis que Max était né. Ça faisait trois ans maintenant. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce que c'était de dormir seul ou avec ses parents. Tout dans sa chambre lui rappelait Alex. Son oreiller sentait comme elle, ainsi que ses draps. Peu importe où il regardait, il voyait Alex. Il regardait l'espace où elle dormait, maintenant vide, comme si il s'attendait à la voir apparaitre.

Il avait besoin qu'elle soit avec lui. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait pas réparer son erreur. Il s'endormit en pleurant.

**Justin : 28 ans, Alex : 26 ans.**

« Cette maison est chouette, » dit-elle, examinant la troisième maison qu'ils voyaient aujourd'hui, à cause de la paranoïa de Justin pour trouver l'endroit le moins cher possible. Les autres maisons étaient, il faut bien l'avouer des désastres, elle va même participer à l'achat de leur maison pour palier à ça. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans une sorte de prison. Celle là avait de la place au moins. Et ça sentait bon. Enfin, en tout cas, c'était réparable. Il y avait deux chambres, parfait pour l'illusion. « Je prend la plus grande ! » dit-elle en plaisantant.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus, se demandant pourquoi elle disait ça. « Oh ! » dit-il une fois qu'il eut réalisé ce qu'elle voulait dire, qu'elle ne faisait que plaisantée, en ramenant ce souvenir qui le hantait toujours.

« Je prend le fauteuil alors ! »

Étonnamment, ils s'accordèrent pour faire de la plus petite chambre la leur. Peut-être que c'était pour être le plus près possible l'un de l'autre ? Enfin, il prenait le moins de place possible, alors que Alex laissait trainer ses affaires partout. Il aurait du le voir venir et peut-être qu'il le savait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas tant qu'elle était avec lui. Il avait accepté ça ainsi que de nombreuses autres choses quand il avait commencé à sortir ensemble.

La plus grande chambre fut celle de leur frère pour quand il venait les voir !

Il sourit, se rapprochant d'Alex, comme il le faisait d'habitude quand ils étaient petits et qu'il n'avait pas encore fait cette erreur de rapporter ce qu'elle avait fait à leur mère. Son oreiller sentait comme elle, ainsi que ses draps et quand il se tournait dans son sommeil, elle était juste à côté de lui, prenant toute la couverture, l'obligeant à dormir dans le froid.

Il sourit. Il avait tout réparé.

**Reviews please !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd**

**Résumé : il était toujours là pour elle**

**Justin : 7 ans, Alex : 5ans.**

Elle se souvenait de ce jour dans la cour de récré très bien. Ils venaient d'avoir une dispute à la maison à propos de quelque chose (elle ne se souvenait pas très bien à quel propos. Ils avaient eu tellement de dispute sur tellement de choses que c'était dur de se souvenir de tous les détails). Il était fâché sur elle, elle était fâchée sur lui, et ils ne se parlaient plus. Ils avaient appris cette technique du silence de leur parent, ils avaient observé comment leur parent arrêtaient de se parler après une grosse dispute. Et maintenant, c'était devenu leur chose préférée… Même si c'était vraiment dur de ne plus se parler.

Elle était sur la balançoire, se balançant avec une joie forcée, balançant ses jambes pour renforcer le tout. Quelque chose l'ennuyait, parce qu'il ne lui parlait toujours pas, mais elle l'ignora. Elle n'allait pas être celle qui allait craquer. Pas même dans un million d'années.

Elle se perdit dans ces pensées quand soudain, elle entendit une voix derrière elle. « Attention Alex ! »

Elle descendit rapidement de la balançoire, juste avant qu'un garçon fonce dessus.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Toute sa colère s'évanouit quand il l'eut sauvée. Il était toujours là pour elle, même quand il était fâché contre lui.

**Justin : 30 ans, Alex : 28 ans.**

Elle en avait marre d'attendre et de marcher en rond dans cette rue. Il devait être là il y a déjà 5mn, et d'habitude, ce n'est pas du genre à être en retard. Ils s'étaient disputés ce matin à propos de l'énorme facture de téléphone. (Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Harper parlait autant !). Il était sortit furieux de la maison et elle avait fait claquer la porte derrière lui, très en colère. Une heure plus tard, elle regrettait son attitude. Elle aurait pu réagir autrement. Une autre heure plus tard, elle lui avait envoyé un sms, lui disant la retrouver ici. Il n'avait pas répondu et elle était de nouveau fâchée. Mais elle était venue finalement. Et maintenant qu'elle ne le voyait nulle part, elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle était toujours là, debout. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche de jean quand soudain elle entendit une voix, « Attention Alex ! »

Elle sauta sur le côté juste à temps pour ne pas se faire bousculer par un gars qui courait à toute vitesse et semblait un peu saoul.

Elle resta un peu choquée, puis lança un regard dégouté dans la direction du gars, puis regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle sourit. Elle remarqua le bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains, avec une note, comme le faisait leur père quand il donnait des fleurs à leur mère après une dispute et une période de silence.

Elle sourit. Il était toujours là pour elle, même quand il était en colère contre elle.

**Reviews please !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP**

**Résumé : elle n'en pouvait plus de ce chien.**

**Justin : 7 ans, Alex : 5 ans  
><strong>Pourquoi tu ce qu'elle faisait l'amenait toujours a des ennuis ?

C'était son idée d'avoir un chien. C'était elle qui avait supplié pour l'avoir, c'est même elle qui l'avait choisi. Et maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Vraiment, Willie prenait toute l'attention de Justin. Il jouait tout le temps avec lui, allait le promener, lui apprenait à lire mais si tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était détruire les pages du livre. Ce chien était devenu le centre de son attention !

Et ça, ça ne lui convenait pas du tout ! C'était injuste, elle était là depuis plus longtemps que lui ! Elle est dans sa vie depuis plus longtemps que lui ! Elle aimait plus sa vieille Barbie que son nouvel ours en peluche parce qu'elle avait sa Barbie depuis plus longtemps. Justin devrait l'aimer plus, non ? C'était elle le centre de son univers avant, il était à elle. Et puis ce stupide chien est arrivé et il lui a prit. C'était vraiment injuste.

Elle avait bon râlé, rien ni changeait. Il ne s'occupait que du chien. Il le caressait, il jouait avec lui, le trouvait trop mignon avec se petite truffe. Finalement, elle décida de s'en débarrasser. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle le laissa sortir de la maison. Bien sur, elle fit en sorte qu'une femme aimante l'adopte. La façon dont elle le caressait faisait savoir à Alex qu'il allait être bien avec elle.

Le seul problème ? C'est qu'elle se sentit très mal de voir Justin si malheureux. Leur parent lui dire que c'était à cause du livreur de pizza, et depuis, il a arrêté d'en manger, et là, elle se sent vraiment mal et coupable. Willy lui manque en plus ! Il était si mignon avec ses yeux adorables, et cette truffe… Si elle continuait à y penser, elle allait commencer à pleurer.

Mais bon, il vint chez elle quand il avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, et elle allait chez lui quand elle avait besoin que quelqu'un essuie ses larmes. Il était de nouveau à elle, et elle allait prendre soin de lui, et lui d'elle, et tout irait bien. Tout serait exactement comme ça doit être.

_(« C'était de ta faute ! » « Oh, c'est bon, j'avais 5ans ! »)_

**Justin : 40 ans, Alex : 38 ans**

Il est en pleine nostalgie. Ils sont en train de regarder des vieux albums photos, montrant à leurs enfants des photos de leur enfance. Il se pétrifia en voyant une photo de Dragon. Il la prit et la montra à ses enfants. « Les enfants, c'est Dragon. C'est un dragon transformé en chien. On l'avait quad on était adolescent. Puis un jour… »

Elle grogna, frustrée. « C'était un accident ! Laisse tomber, j'avais 14 ans ! »

Il eut un hoquet de surprise, et la regarda d'un air incrédule. « C'état toi. »

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. « Ummm… non ? »

« Alex ! » cria-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! » cria-t-elle en retour. « Ce chien te prenait toute ton attention ! J'étais jalouse ! Mais, hey, peut importe, maintenant tout est dans l'ordre ! »

Alors qu'ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre, ignorant le reste du monde, leur plus jeune fille chuchota à l'ainée : « Wow, elle est possessive. Je suis heureuse qu'elle n'ait jamais… attends un peu ! » dit-elle en se levant soudainement, ses mains sur les hanches, en regardant sa mère. « Tu n'as pas fait exprès de nous perdre dans le centre commercial, hein ? »

« Je pensais que c'était Max ! » cria Justin d'un ton incrédule. « C'était toi aussi ? »

Elle grogna à nouveau de frustration. C'était vraiment de la faute de Max ! Pourquoi voudrait-elle se débarrasser de ses propres enfants ? « Non, c'était pas moi ! »

Il fit la moue. « C'est quand même de ta faute pour Dragon ! »

Elle grogna. « C'est bon, j'avais 14 ans ! »

_**Reviews please ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd.**

**Résumé : « ouais, c'était quand ton premier baiser Alex ? » « C'était avec ce gars dans cette endroit et c'était super romantique. » « On a été chez grand-mère pour Noël »**

**Justin : 10 ans, Alex : 8 ans.**

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'était ennuyant de rester chez sa grand-mère. Ou bien c'était la règle 'ne pas utiliser de magie' qui l'ennuyait le plus. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir envie d'utiliser quelque chose qu'elle venait d'avoir ? C'était encore plus ennuyant maintenant que ses parents parlaient à sa grand-mère tout le temps, et que Max était le centre de leur attention. Elle aurait été jalouse si Justin n'était pas tout le temps avec elle.

« Justin » appela-t-elle, en courant vers lui et l'enlaçant très fort. « QU'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il sourit. « Je met le gui. TU veux m'aider ? » demanda-t-il, mais il regretta immédiatement, sachant que sa désinvolture conduisait toujours à un désastre.

Heureusement, elle décida de s'assoir et de le regarder. Alors, pendant qu'il était debout sur la chaise et qu'il accroche le gui, elle bailla.

Quand le gui fut accroché et qu'elle le rejoignit, les yeux de Justin s'agrandirent de panique.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, imbécile ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

« On est en dessous du gui, » dit-il en avalant avec difficulté. IL est vraiment nerveux rien qu'à le dire. « Papa dit que ça veut dire que les deux personnes doivent s'embrasser. Mais tu es ma sœur et… »

Elle haussa les yeux. « Et c'est quoi le problème ? » elle se rapprocha et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes de façon pas si innocente que ça !

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle eut son premier baiser (C'est celui de Justin aussi, comme il lui rappelle constamment, à chaque seconde de leur vie commune).

Peu importe. Elle ne le dit à personne. Pas parce que c'était illégal. Mais aussi parce que Justin embrassait très mal, et elle était embarrassée de dire au monde qu'elle a prit Justin pour son premier baiser !

**Justin : 38 ans, Alex : 36 ans.**

Leurs baisers n'étaient plus si innocents. Maintenant, ils étaient plein d'amour et de désir et de passion et d'envie et de besoin et d'urgence. Leurs baisers étaient plein de sens, plus intime.

« Maman, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » dit soudain leur fille, en s'asseyant sur la chaise de la cuisine avec elle.

« Okayyyy… » dit Alex d'un ton incertain, parce que si Ça avait un quelconque rapport avec l'école… disons que ne pas écoutée les cours durant toutes ses années d'humanités (ou de lycée pour les français !) allait jouer contre elle.

Leur fille soupira. « Tu vois, il y a ce garçon que j'aime bien… »

Justin sauta de surprise, laissant tomber la bouilloire sur l'assiette et faisant par la même occasion tomber l'assiette, qui se cassa.

Alex fulmina. C'était leur plus belle assiette !

« Quel garçon ? » demanda Justin « Qui est ce que tu aimes ? »

Alex haussant les yeux. « Ne te mêle pas de ça et nettoies ce foutoir. Je ne veux pas que tu ruines ma cuisine ! » finit-elle avec un regard noire qui disait qu'il ferait mieux de rester calme si il tenait à sa vie.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille. « Alors… ? »

« Et bien… il veut m'embrasser. »

Justin sauta à nouveau, faisant tomber les tasses cette fois-ci, et celle-ci se cassèrent également.

« Justin !' grogna Alex, prête à le taper et lui remettre les idées en place. « J'ai dis ne t'en mêle pas ! Pars de ma cuisine ! »

Leur fille grogna à son tour. « Je ne sais pas si je dois l'embrasser. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne… Comment je sais si c'est bon ? Comment étais ton premier baiser ? »

Alex se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. « C'était avec ce gars dans cette endroit et c'était très romantique. C'était à Noël. »

Justin eut le souffle coupé, sauta à nouveau de surprise et cassa la théière cette fois-ci. Quand elle se leva pour le frapper et qu'elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, il déglutit. Il la pointa du doigt de façon accusatrice et dit faiblement. « Tu as honte de dire que c'était moi ! »

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de m'accuser alors que je suis déjà fâchée ? » grogna-t-elle, le tapant légèrement.

« Aïe » dit-il, en s'éloignant d'elle immédiatement.

« Tu vois pourquoi je suis embarrassée ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu pleurniches comme une fille ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Et si, comme une petite fille ! »

« Alex ! »

« Justin ! »

« ALEX ! »

**Reviews please !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP**

**Résumé : ils semblent fascinés par l'idée d'ouvrir une sandwicherie eux aussi.**

**Justin : 10 ans, Alex : 8 ans.**

C'est temps si, ils aimaient faire leurs devoirs dans la sandwicherie. Enfin, Justin faisait ses devoirs elle et Max regardait les clients et se moquaient d'eux.

Mais ces temps ci, ils semblaient de plus en plus fascinés par l'idée d'ouvrir eux aussi une sandwicherie quand ils seront plus grand. Elle pense que c'est l'idée parfaite… elle n'aurait pas à étudier elle ne devrait pas travailler trop dur. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, c'est de sourire et de prendre les commandes. Et elle pourrait prétendre parfois d'oublier de tourner la pancarte disant que le restaurant était ouvert. C'était une idée parfaite !

Il pensait aussi qu'ouvrir une sandwicherie serait super. Il pourrait le faire sur le thème des aliens et de l'espace, et peut-être que sa nouvelle ligue d'alien pourrait se rencontrer là. Bien sur, il voulait devenir médecin ou constructeur de robot, mais il allait être le sorcier de la famille, alors peut-être qu'une sandwicherie était une meilleure idée ? Son père lui a dit une fois que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait des enfants, afin qu'ils reprennent le commerce. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Il la regarda et elle aussi. Ils savaient qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils hochèrent la tête en silence.

**Justin : 30 ans, Alex : 28 ans.**

Après que leur parents apprirent leur relation et ne l'acceptèrent pas, même après les avoir supplié, ils décidèrent de rompre tout contact avec eux. Ils laissèrent seulement une note, sans adresse ou moyen de les informer, et ils s'enfuirent loin. C'est là qu'ils réalisèrent que peut-être que de monter leur commerce était un bon moyen de gagner de l'argent. Il avait son travail et elle avait le sien, mais leur horaire ne leur permettait pas de se voir, et de toute façon, ils ne payaient pas assez. Ses économies étaient limitées et elle, elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ce mot. Leur appartement leur prenait tout leur salaire.

Elle réalisa qu'elle devrait vraiment travailler dur pour faire fonctionner leur sandwicherie et gagner assez d'argent. Même si c'était un thème stupide comme les aliènes et l'espace. C'était leur seul moyen de gagner assez d'argent et de vivre heureux. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit toujours fascinée par le fait d'ouvrir une sandwicherie, même si c'était dur.

Mais parfois, elle regardait leur sandwicherie quand elle était seule et elle se souvenait de quand il passait leur temps avec leur parent dans leur sandwicherie. Elle se demandait si elle les reverrait…

**Justin : 32 ans, Alex : 30 ans.**

« Alex, pourquoi tu as dessiné des sourire sur les commandes ? » demanda curieusement Justin, lui tendant un sandwich qu'un client avait commandé.

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'essayais juste de distraire les clients et leur faire acheter une boisson plus chère. »

Il fronça les sourcils, en désapprouvant son attitude. « Alex, ne piège pas les clients, c'est mal ! »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, prête pour la bataille. « Vraiment ? Parce que aussi loin que je me souvienne, papa disait que… » Elle se figea quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait de parler de leur père. Ils avaient un accord tacite qui stipulait qu'ils ne devaient pas mentionner leur famille.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, en sentant la tension. « Euh, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas les commandes des clients ? Et ne les piège plus Alex, tu m'oblige à te surveillée de derrière ! »

Elle le regarda. « Pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas décider d'un moyen de gagner plus d'argent ? Retournes derrière bourrer tes sandwiches ! »

« Bourrer ? » cria-t-il d'un ton incrédule. « Tu appelles ça bourré ? Faire des sandwiches c'est tout un art, Alex, j'aimerais bien t'y voir. »

Elle rit, prête pour le challenge. « Défi accepté ! Je suis diplômée en art, je peux parfaitement y arriver ! »

Il la regarda, elle le regarda avec encore plus d'intensité. C'est à ce moment que leur petite dispute fut interrompue par le son de quelqu'un les appelants. Par le son de leur voix et les yeux de Justin qui s'étaient agrandis de choc, elle savait qui s'était. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, si dit-elle, elle se retourna en croisant les doigts.

Et là, elle se retrouva face à face avec ses parents, après deux ans. Et maintenant, ils allaient avoir leur petite scène dans le restaurant, plein de clients qui ne reviendront jamais.

Ils s'attendaient aux questions et aux accusations et aux cris, mais à la place, ils reçurent de grosses et chaleureuses étreintes. « On vous cherche depuis deux ans ! » dit leur mère en pleurs. « On ne pouvait même pas appeler la police parce qu'on avait peur que vous ayez des problèmes… Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas laissé d'adresse ? »

Alex cligna des yeux et se mordit les lèvres. « Parce qu'on pensait que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on soit ensemble… ? »

« On ne veut pas. » dit calmement leur père. « Mais on ne vous pas vous perdre non plus… Je suppose que ma petite fille est assez grande que pour savoir ce qui est bon pour elle. »

Alex sourit, et l'enlaça étroitement. « Merci papa. » et ensuite elle se recula, une étincelle dans les yeux. « Et bien… vu que vous êtes là, pourquoi vous ne prenez notre sandwich spécial. C'est seulement 30$ ! »

« Alex ! » la prévint Justin en grognant, parce qu'elle venait de rompre les retrouvailles familiale. « Plus de piège ! »

Et c'est la seule partie qu'elle n'aimait pas dans son nouveau travaille.

**Reviews please !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP**

**Résumé : il est claustrophobe**

**Justin : 8 ans, Alex : 6 ans**

Ils jouent à cache-cache. Et c'est à leur tour de se cacher et à celui de Max de les trouver. Ils étaient presque sur qu'il ne les trouverait jamais peut importe où ils se cachent, il n'est pas assez intelligent, mais Alex insista pour qu'ils se cachent ensemble, comme ça, si ils se faisaient prendre, ils se feraient prendre ensemble et perdraient ensemble. Alors, elle le tira à l'intérieur d'un placard et ferma la porte.

Il fut paniqué. « Alex ! Laisse-moi sortir ! »

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Même dans le noir, elle pouvait voir ses yeux aller de droite à gauche, et ça lui faisait peur. « Pourquoi ? »

Il prit une grande respiration, et inconsciemment, se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains. « Parce que je suis claustrophobe. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Justin apprenait tous ces mots stupides dans ses livres. Elle sentait ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites. C'est de ça qu'il voulait parler ? « Clo.. » bégaya-t-elle. « Clostraphomic ? »

Malgré son erreur de prononciation, il ne trouva pas le courage de la corriger comme il le faisait d'habitude à cause de sa peur et du fait qu'elle faisait une petite moue tout à fait adorable. Il sourit juste, malgré son inconfort. « Ça veut dire que j'ai peur des endroits fermé. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et le serra contre elle. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es avec moi. Je te protégerai. » dit-elle fièrement.

Le sourire de Justin grandit en l'entendant dire ça. Elle était si innocente. C'était lui le prince à l'armure brillante, c'est lui qui était supposé la protéger de tout, mais bon, si les rôles étaient inversés pour une fois, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il ferma les yeux et prétendit ne pas être dans un placard, comme si il était autre part. Il sentait qu'Alex était juste à côté de lui, contre lui et il se sentait… en sécurité. A la maison.

**Justin : 22 ans, Alex : 20 ans.**

C'est la dernière chose qu'il pensait qu'elle proposerait… En fait non, il l'attendait depuis le début. Il la connaissait trop bien.

« C'est le placard de maman et papa. » dit-il doucement, en la regardant fixement.

Elle haussa les yeux et fit un bâillement exagéré. « Et tu veux en venir où avec ça ? »

Il répondit, en essayant de paraitre le plus sérieux possible. « Je ne penses pas que je pourrai encore les regarder dans les yeux, Alex. »

Elle rit. « C'est ce que tu as dit que j'ai proposé leur lit. »

Il la regarda fixement. « Alex, on n'est pas… »

Elle grogna, le coupa, et le tira dans le placard, en fermant la porte derrière elle. Son visage disait clairement qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Sa respiration se coupa quand il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'embrassait, mais à cause de la panique. Il eut un hoquet de panique.

Elle grogna exagérément. Il est en train de ruiner leur moment. Elle le tapa à la tête. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a maintenant imbécile ? »

« Aïe ! » Il se frotta la tête, et sa respiration était saccadée, tout commençait à se mélanger dans son cerveau. « Alex ! Tu ne sais pas que je suis claustrophobe ? »

Elle rit à nouveau. « Tu veux dire que tu vas suffoquer ici ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et commença à transpirer. Il se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. « En quelque sorte. »

Elle rit. N'avait-elle pas essayé de le tuer toute sa vie. « Et bien, si tu va quand même suffoqué, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne continuerais pas à m'embrasser. Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton diabolique, et l'embrassant. Et si cette fois ci il la repoussait, elle allait faire en sorte qu'il suffoque vraiment !

Il grogna, en l'embrassant. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas avoir 6 ans pour toujours ? »

Elle sourit méchamment. « Tu veux dire que ça ne te dérangerait pas de faire ça avec moi à 6 ans ? » dit-elle en souriant d'un air diabolique, se frottant contre lui.

Il rougit. « Arg, non ! Je… Alex ! » cria-t-il, en l'embrassant de nouveau. Peut-être que si ils continuaient à s'embrasser elle se tairait ?

Au milieu de tout ça, il commença à fermer les yeux et il se perdit dans le toucher d'Alex et dans son odeur, son goût, son amour, et il oublia où il était. Il sentait Alex près de lui, et il se sentait… en sécurité. A la maison.

La façon dont il se sentait en sa présence ne changea jamais, malgré tout ce qu'il leur arrivait.

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP**

**Résumé : elle est contente que les vrais bébés ne parlent pas !**

**Justin : 17 ans, Alex : 15 ans.**

Elle est vraiment contente que les vrais bébés ne parlent pas, parce que, vraiment bébé Cupidon la rend folle ! Il n'arrête pas de parler et parler et parler, et ça la mettait dans le pétrin. Elle le détestait !

« Alex, ma chérie. » dit sa mère en la regardant. « Tu dois prendre plus au sérieux ton cour de famille et mariage ! Tu vois ce qu'il se passe avec ton père et moi ! Mais tu es encore en train de maltraité cette… poupée horriblement réaliste ! »

« Je ne suis pas une poupée. » dit Cupidon, et voilà, il recommençait. Il ouvrait sa grande bouche pour la mettre dans le pétrin. Ça ne la dérangeait pas d'ouvrir sa grande bouche à elle et de se mettre dans le pétrin, mais sérieusement, c'est frustrant de se dire que c'est un bébé qui lui fait ça.

Térésa fronça les sourcils en entendant la poupée parler, mais elle secoua la tête et partit. Elle avait ses propres problèmes avec son mariage et son mari pour l'instant. Quoique fasse Alex, Justin allait probablement s'en charger, comme d'habitude. « Tu dois l'emmener au parc de temps en temps. »

Alex faillit se décrocher la mâchoire et regarda sa mère l'air de dire « Tu plaisante là ? » regard que Justin lui avait lancé toute sa vie. « Maman ! Cette chose ne peut même pas marcher ! Ça ne peut pas jouer ou attraper des trucs ! Ça na rien à faire dans un parc ! Pourquoi je devrais l'emmener dans un parc ? »

« Hey ! J'aime les parcs ! » dit Cupidon, et la Alex voulait vraiment grogner. Elle aurait du le bâillonner quand elle ne avait eu l'occasion. Elle pouvait peut-être le faire maintenant ?

Mais, à la place, elle continua à se défendre. « Est-ce que vous m'avez emmené au parc quand j'avais cet âge hein ? Dis-moi. » Elle se demandait quelle âge semblait avoir Cupidon, mais peut importe, sa mère le saurait probablement.

« Et bien oui. » dit fièrement sa mère. « Est-ce que je t'ai raconté cette fois où ton frère… »

« Mon Dieu ! » se plaignit Alex. Maintenant elle avait une autre personne qui n'arrêtait pas de parler et dont elle ne voulait pas entendre le moindre mot !

« Et, tu sais quoi ? Je viens d'avoir une idée. » s'exclama soudain sa mère pleine de joie, et elle savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. « Justin devrai y aller avec toi. Peut-être qu'une bonne ballade vous aiderait à mieux vous entendre. Et peut-être que j pourrait avoir la garde de vous deux quand je divorcerai ! »

Elle pense qu'elle devrait peut-être un peu inquiètes que la dispute soit encore d'actualité, mais bon, à la mention de passer du temps avec Justin seule plus de deux minutes, tout ce dont elle arrivait à penser, c'était : Oh mon Dieu.

« C'est mignon de te voir le tenir comme ça. » la plaisanta Justin, la poussa doucement avec son épaule.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, je m'occuperai de toi. Tu ferais mieux de profiter de tes derniers jours. »

Il haussa les yeux, ignorant ses menaces pas si vides et profita du moment qui ne se produirait peut-être plus de voir Alex si misérable. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais c'était vraiment mignon de la voir avec le bébé. Même si elle semblait ennuyée, elle s'occupait bien de lui. A part pour la couche. C'était son job à lui maintenant.

« Vous deux n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour avoir un bébé ? » Ils entendirent soudain une vieille dame assise sur u banc leur parler.

Ils auraient crié Oh mon Dieu si leur mâchoire ne s'était pas pratiquement décrochée de choc.

Cupidon soupira. « Les enfants de nos ours, ils font n'importe quoi ! »

Et vraiment, elle était très heureuse que les vrais bébés ne parlent pas. Ils n'auraient pas à vivre se moment de honte avec leur enfants !

**Justin : 27 ans, Alex : 25 ans.**

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne parle pas encore ? » se plaignit Alex, comme si c'était de la faute de Justin si leur fils était lent. Elle aurait du s'inquiéter que se soit une sorte de dégénérescence génétique ou quelque chose dans le genre dont Justin n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais bon, elle préférait penser qu'il avait hérité ça de Max d'une certaine manière. Peut-être qu'elle avait appris ça dans un cours de biologie dont elle n'avait rien écouté. Mais, bon, Max est comme leur oncle Kelbo, c'est peut-être un trait familiale.

« Relax. » dit-il en haussant les yeux. « Il a juste trois mois. Les bébés de trois mois ne parlent pas. » Il rit. « C'est pour ça que je t'aimait bien à cette époque. »

« Ha ha ha. » dit-elle sèchement, en retournant son attention vers leur fils. Quand il est né, elle était si inquiète à propos de tout, qu'elle se jura qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais d'enfants. Mais quand elle le vit, tout changea. C'était le meilleur moment de sa vie… Et depuis ce jour, elle attendait que son fils l'appelle « maman » (Si il disait papa en premier, il alla en subir les conséquences, il ferait la vaisselle et la lessive le jour où il aurait 13 ans !) et elle n'est pas la personne la plus patiente du monde.

Justin sourit, en regardant leur fils dormir, et regarda sa sœur diabolique curieusement. « Je pensais que tu étais heureuse que les bébés ne parlent pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ouais, mais j'avais 15 ans alors et Cupidon n'était pas mon bébé… » elle regarda leur fils endormi, et suivit du doigt les siens. « Ugh ! Parle putain! »

Justin fronça les sourcils. Le bébé allait apprendre plein de grossièreté avec sa mère !

Elle haussa les épaule d'un air nonchalant et dit « oups. » et puis rétorqua que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, tout comme il ne pouvait pas parler ! Et pour une fois, elle était vraiment heureuse que les bébés ne parlent pas…

« Dit maman ? S'il te plait ? »

**Les reviews font toujours plaisir !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd.**

**Résumé : « Maman, pourquoi ma poupée n'a pas de sous-vêtement ? »**

**Attention : fort T.**

**Justin : 7 ans, Alex : 5 ans**

Elle savait qu'elle allait créer des vêtements fashion pour les gens quand elle serait plus grande. Maintenant, elle aimait changer les vêtements de ses poupées. Mais aujourd'hui, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant pour la première fois que sa poupée ne portait pas de sous-vêtement comme elle en portait. Elle courut vers sa mère, la regardant d'un air curieux. « Maman, pourquoi ma poupée ne porte pas de sous-vêtement ? »

Sa mère fut surprise pendant quelques secondes, puis rit à cette innocente question. « Parce que les poupées ne portent pas de sous-vêtements ma chérie. »

Elle n'était pas sur que sa mère lui disait la vérité, ou bien si elle essayait de se débarrasser d'elle. Alors, elle vérifia les poupées de Justin pour en être sur. Et quand elle vit qu'elles ne portaient pas de sous-vêtements non plus, elle fut soulagée.

Les poupées ne portaient vraiment pas de sous-vêtement.

**Justin : 18 ans, Alex : 16 ans.**

« Pourquoi ?3 cria-t-il d'un ton incrédule. « Tu viens de me faire perdre 400$ ! »

Elle rit d'un ton joyeux, en sautant sur ses pieds. « Voilà ! C'est la dispute que je cherchais ! Tu ne te sens pas mieux ? »

Il rougit quand il vit ses tétons durs, se voyant à travers la robe. C'était plutôt clair qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle s'approcha pour l'enlacer. Il ne pouvait pas résister, il devait se venger. Il avait besoin d'elle. Cette robe de poupée ne lui faisait aucun bien !

Alors, il la serra le plus fort possible.

« Justin, tu me fait mal. » se plaignit-elle.

« Hummm. » murmura-t-il. Il lui tapa le derrière. Et c'est là qu'il le remarqua et que ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il rapidement. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu ne portais pas de… » essaya-t-il de dire, en rougissant.

Elle sourit d'un air diabolique. « Hey, c'est maman qui m'a dit que les poupées ne portaient pas de … » Il lui mit une main devant la bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse finir. Elle haussa les yeux au ciel, « … et cette stupide Olive, c'est elle qui ma habillée. Alors, ne t'en prend pas à moi ! »

Il sourit. Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Au contraire…

Il se retira de l'étreinte, en souriant. « Je me sens mieux maintenant. Merci. »

**Reviews s'il vous plait !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP, ni rien d'autre.**

**Résumé : « C'est toi Mlle Higglebottom ? » « Hello Justin ! »**

**Justin : 7 ans, Alex : 5 ans.**

« Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? » s'exclama Justin d'un ton paniqué, un air scandalisé sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas voir sa petite sœur regarder ça.

« Calme-toi, tête d'œuf ! » rétorqua-t-elle, en le frappant à la poitrine. Ses yeux brillaient d'un air innocent, plein de curiosité alors qu'elle regardait l'écran. « C'est Friends. Maman regarde ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur. « Alex, ce n'est pas pour les enfants. Je ne pense pas qu'on soit autorisés à regarder ça. Tu devrais éteindre la télévision. »

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel. « Relax Justin. Maman ne le saura jamais. » A moins qu'il ne lui dise. Elle était tentée de rajouter cette partie, mais elle ne lui fit pas. Pourquoi lui donner des idées qui pourraient lui amener des ennuis ?

Il protesta encore, elle l'ignora, il paniqua, elle grogna, il la gronda, elle fit la moue. A la fin, il abandonna, sa curiosité prenant le dessus et regarda l'émission avec elle.

Elle regarda intensément alors qu'une blonde fit une blague téléphonique à quelqu'un, prétendant de venir d'une université étrangère en prenant un accent. Ses yeux s'allumèrent instantanément. Blague téléphonique et faux accent… ok, maintenant c'était ses deux choses préférés dans le monde, en plus d'être paresseuse et d'embêter Justin.

**Justin : 17 ans, Alex : 15 ans.**

Elle grogna de frustration quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'autres idées de blagues. Elle alluma la télévision, se demandant si elle y trouverait de l'inspiration. Elle tomba sur une rediffusion de Friends. Les comédies sont toujours un peu remèdes quand on est de mauvaise humeur.

Rachelle fit une blague téléphonique à Ross, et elle eut une idée. Une fabuleuse idée.

Elle regarda dans la chambre de Justin afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien seul, à étudier (quel nerd !), et sa baguette est juste à côté de lui sur son lit. Elle revint dans sa chambre rapidement, heureuse et se blottit dans son lit avec sa baguette en main, et appela celle de Justin.

« A l'eau ! » répondit-il rapidement. « A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

Elle haussa les yeux à sa réponse idiote et à son ton formel. Quel looser ! « Moi » répondis-je, elle fit une pause réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de penser à un nom ! Elle se glissa sur le bord de son lit, essayant de penser à un nom, et elle eut une illumination. « Mlle Higglebottom. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Higglebottom. A lui semblait anormalement familier… Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Désolé, mais je ne vous reconnais pas. »

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. » dit-elle, en souriant quand elle réalisa qu'il avait gobé son histoire. « J'ai lu un mémo de sorcier sur votre main secourable. Beau travail. »

« Merci » dit-il, en essayant mais échouant lamentablement de paraitre cool. Il utilisait sa voix qu'il utilise avec les filles qu'il aime bien.

Et elle devrait être dégoutée qu'il essaye de la draguer, mais non, parce que c'est juste trop drôle, et ça sera super embarrassant pour lui. Quel beau matériel de chantage. « Vous devez être un génie. » complimenta-t-elle.

Il rougit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Alors… euh… qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre afin de stopper son rire de victoire. « Je suis étudiante… Au lycée. Je suis cheerleader. »

Elle entendit un vague 'ouais !' de l'autre bout de la baguette, mais Justin répondit calmement. « Euh, vous voulez qu'on soit amis ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » répondit-elle, en souriant. « Je vous appelles plus tard. »

Elle attendit que Justin vienne lui raconter toute l'histoire. Mais pour elle ne sait quelle raison, il ne vint pas. Bien sur, il était heureux et étrangement nonchalant, mais elle ne lui demanda rien. Ce sera plus drôle s'il ne sait vraiment rien et s'il ne se doute de rien.

Elle l'appela le lendemain, quand elle savait qu'il faisait ses mathématiques. Rien au monde n'est mieux que d'interrompre Justin quand il fait ses devoirs. « Hello Justin. » dit-elle doucement.

« hey. » répondit-il, en pensant à des choses qui lui rappelaient que c'était bien un adolescent. « Mlle Higglebottom. »

Elle rit. « Tu es mignon. »

Il rougit. « Et… votre voix est très… sexy. » dit-il, en retenant sa respiration, s'attendant à ce qu'elle raccroche ou qu'elle lui crie dessus.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de rougir, pas parce qu'elle était flattée, mais parce que son frère venait de lui dire qu'elle était sexy en quelque sorte. En y pensant, que Justin dise ça de quelqu'un, c'était vraiment exceptionnel. Elle allait pouvoir prendre sa poupée de Jim Bob Sheerwood et la vendre et garder tout l'argent pour elle, c'était sur ! Elle sourit. « Je suis sexy. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je…nous… tu… »

Elle sourit encore plus. Il ne savait plus comment parler. Et elle aime le fait que ce soit elle la responsable. Elle raccrocha, heureuse. « Je t'appelle demain. »

Elle ne put l'appeler le lendemain. Apparemment, elle avait utilisé toutes ses minutes gratuites. Mais bon, elle le regarda, assis sur le fauteuil à regarder sa baguette toutes les deux minutes. Et c'est encore mieux que de flirter avec lui au téléphone et c'est vraiment dur pour elle de se retenir de sourire.

Elle ne put pas l'appeler le lendemain non plus à cause de Rico Lossal. « Umm ,Justin, je peux t'emprunter ta baguette ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement. « J'ai utilisé toutes mes minutes gratuite pour te faire une farce téléphonique ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, et la regarda d'un air incrédule. « C'est toi Mlle Higglebottom ? »

Elle sourit d'un air diabolique, comme si c'était une blague normale entre frère et sœur. « Hello Justin ! » dit-elle avec son faux accent.

Ans, Alex :

**Justin : 18 ans, Alex : 16 ans**

Depuis qu'elle a prétendu être Mlle Higglebottom, et que Mlle Higglbottom a prétendu être cheerleader, une idée germait dans la tête de Justin pour prendre sa revanche. Il allait inscrire Alex chez les cheerleader. C'est une revanche et un plaisir u même temps. Quoi de mieux ?

Et finalement, il réussit, avec l'aide de Fraken Girl. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à jouer avec lui pendant un an !

Elle le regarda d'un air noir, et grogna. « Je pense que c'est toi le vrai monstre, Justin ! »

Deux semaine plus tard, elle se changea en poupée, et il dut l'aider à la sortir de se pétrin.

Elle est contente que ces affaires de Jim Bob Sherwood servent enfin à quelque chose d'utile ! Et elle n'eut même pas besoin de son chantage avec Mlle Higglebottom ! C'est génial. Et l'étreinte après leur dispute… Elle eut une idée de ce qu'il allait faire ce soir !

Elle rit. Elle pouvait remercier Rachel pour ça. En quelque sorte. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait se téléporter dans la télévision une autre fois après cet incident au cinéma… enfin bref. Justin allait surement la sauvée à nouveau. C'est ce que fait un frère/petit-ami, non ?

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre Justin de venir avec elle dans la télévision.

**Les reviews sont appréciées !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd**

**Résumé : et pourquoi elle n'aimerait pas le casque de rêve ?**

**Justin : 9 ans, Alex : 7 ans.**

Alex gémissait dans son sommeil. La chambre était si noire, et elle avait peur d'être toute seule dedans ? Tout pouvait être dans le noir, les méchantes sorcières dont elle avait entendu parler dans les histoires de sa mère, ou les monstres que Max disait avoir vu sous son lit, ou les aliens dont Justin n'arrêtait de parler. Et s'ils venaient pour l'enlever ?

« Maman ! » cria-t-elle en courant vers la chambre de ses parents et s'asseyant sur leur lit, les secouant pour les réveiller. « Maman, papa, je n'arrives pas à dormir ! »

Son père grogna dans son sommeil, disant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais sa mère se réveilla et lui caressa les cheveux. « Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ma chérie ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ravala sa fierté. C'était difficile pour elle d'admettre ça. « J'ai… j'ai peur… Je peux dormir dans la chambre de Justin ? »

Sa mère soupira. « Ma chérie. Tu grandis. Tu frère a besoin d'intimité. »

Elle soupira également. Elle aurait juste du aller dans la chambre de son frère au lieu de demander à sa mère. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais mis à la porte. Jamais. Même pas dans le pire des cauchemars. Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux. « Je peux dormir ici alors ? »

Sa mère hésitée un moment avant de lui sourire. « Bien sur ! »

« Ça ne peut pas arriver tout les jours. » marmonna Jerry, en époussetant un vieux truc. « Elle doit grandir Térésa. Même Max a appris à dormir seul. Alex doit apprendre à s'habituer au noir. »

« Et cette chose va l'aider ? » demanda Térésa d'un air incrédule, u pointant l'objet plein de poussière du doigt.

Jerry haussa les épaules. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas utiliser la magie, mais bon, ça peut être une bonne option. »

« C'est un casque de rêves. » expliqua Jerry, alors qu'Alex regardait l'objet avec des yeux plein de curiosité. « Tu peux l'utiliser pour rêver de ce que tu veux. Mickey Mouse, Tom et Jerry, Scooby Doo, ou n'importe quoi. Et tu te réveille quand tu veux. C'est cool, non ? »

Elle acquiesça, enthousiaste, en arrachant presque le casque des mains de son père. Elle chercha un bouton pour l'allumer, mais fronça les sourcils quand elle n'en trouva aucun. « Papa, comment ça marche ? »

Son père sortit un petit livre de sa poche, en souriant. « Et bien, il y a un manuel… »

« …ok, j'ai compris, merci. » Elle attrapa le manuel et le mis dans les mains de Justin, en tirant sur ses manches. « Allez Justin ! C'est le moment de travailler un peu. Fais voir si tu peux vraiment lire vite ! »

« Je peux lire vite. » insista Justin. « Je vais te le montrer. »

Jerry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas trop sr de ce qui venait de se passer, alors que ses enfants couraient vers leur chambre. Faites confiance à Alex pour manipuler Justin et lui faire faire tout son travail.

« Avertissements ! » lut Justin dans le manuel. « Ne pas mettre le casque sous moins de 10°C. Ne pas… »

« Blah, blah, blah. » le coupa Alex. « Qu'est ce que ce truc fait d'autre ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel. « C'est un truc magique Justin. Ça doit faire autre chose que nous faire rêver de ce qu'on veut ! » Elle avait une étincelle diabolique dans les yeux en disant cela. Il savait que ça ne présageait rient de bon.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils mais continua à lire le manuel dans sa tête. Il est un peu curieux lui aussi pour être honnête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il lut la suite. Il hésita longtemps avant de le dire à Alex, se demandant si c'était vraiment prudent de lui dire quelque chose come ça. Mais il abandonna l'idée car il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher pour très longtemps. « Ça dit que tu peux rentrer dans les rêves de quelqu'un, et ainsi, vous ferez le même rêve. Tu seras à la commande du rêve, sauf si l'autre personne sait ce qu'il se passe ou que tu lui dis qu'il peut contrôler le rêve… Je ne pense pas que papa voulait que tu saches ça. »

Elle sourit diaboliquement, ses yeux fixer sur le visage de Justin. Maintenant elle avait trouvé le moyen parfait de s'endormir.

« Alex ! » la prévint-il, d'un ce qu'il pensait être un ton réprimandant de grand frère, qui pour elle était un ton paniqué et crétin. « Tu ne le feras pas. » Il vit que ses mots ne lui faisaient aucun effet, comme d'habitude, alors il lui dit. « Je le dirai à papa. »

Elle ricana. « Et alors ? Je lui dirai que c'est toi qui me l'as lu. Et c'est toi qu'il punira, pas moi. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la fermer aussitôt et soupira de défaite. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle lui réservait ce soir. Faites confiance à Alex pour le manipuler et avoir ce qu'elle veut !

Ils rêvèrent. Ils rêvèrent de chocolat et de magie et de fées… et de poneys (et de Justin qui crie mais lui appelle ça un cauchemar).

Ils étaient ensemble dans leur rêve. C'était bien, ils se sentaient en sécurité. Maintenant elle pouvait dormir dans le noir. Elle n'est plus seule…

**Justin : 18 ans, Alex : 16 ans.**

Elle se sent seule ces derniers temps. Avec Justin à l'université, Zeke partit et Harper qui le pleurait, Max, bête comme à son habitude et son copain qui se comportait comme un chien, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Justin hippie avait fait foirer ses plans de garder Justin à la maison. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus l'avoir avec elle. A moins qu'elle ne commence à rêver de…

Oh. Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plutôt ?

La première fois qu'il rêva d'elle, il pensait que sa famille lui manquait, qu'elle lui manquait. Dans ce rêve, ils se disputaient à propos de n'importe quoi, comme ils le font d'habitude, et à la fin, ils se serrent dans les bras et font la paix. Quand il se réveilla, il avait un manque terrible dans le cœur, et il devait l'appeler.

Elle était étonnement heureuse quand elle décrocha, considérant que c'était le matin et qu'elle détestait se lever le matin. Elle soupira d'un ton satisfait. « Salut Justin. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. Pourquoi elle était gentille avec lui tout d'un coup ? « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton incertain, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne savait pourquoi il pensait à ça spécialement, peut-être parce que c'était Alex et qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait faire ça, ou parce que c'est une adolescente amoureuse, mais bon, dans tout les cas, il y pensa. Il baissa la voix pour lui poser la question qu'il brulait de demander. « S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec Mason. Maman et papa te tuerais si ils l'apprenaient… enfin, techniquement non, mais tu serais gronder à vie. Attends, tu es déjà punie, ça veut dire que… Alex, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Bien sur ! Pourquoi je n'écouterais mon frère en train de me faire un sermon tôt le matin ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais bon, ça ressemblait plus à la Alex qu'il connaissait. « Alors… TU ne m'as toujours pas répondu ? »

« Répondu à quoi ? » dit-elle d'un ton joueur, et elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit. Faites confiance à Alex pour laissez Justin en plein tourment.

La seconde fois qu'il rêva d'elle, ils étaient sur le tapis magique. Etonnement, ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se regardaient et se souriaient, se sentant étrangement bien en présence de l'autre, et il repensa au moment où il lui apprit à conduire le tapis.

Il l'appela à nouveau en se réveillant.

« Salut ? » Aujourd'hui elle semblait plus ennuyée. C'était mieux.

« Tu n'as pas couché avec lui. » dit-il d'un ton joyeux. « SI tu l'avais fait, tu m'aurais appelé pour tout me raconter. Tu m'aurais chambré. Pas vrai Alex ? »

Elle ne put cacher son sourire narquois. Il était juste trop facile. « Il y a des choses personnels Justin. Tu ne dis pas tout à ton frère. » Seulement, la façon dont elle dit le mot frère n'avait rien de fraternel. Pas du tout.

Il pâlit, mais heureusement, elle raccrocha, et il ne du pas parler. Faites confiance à Alex pour le laisser sans voix.

Dans le troisième rêve, il est dans son journal magique, roulant sur la route avec son ours en peluche. Ils parlent et se disputent comme ils le font d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce que son réveil et il du se réveiller. Il l'appela de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, elle parut amusée. « Oui, chéri ? Je te manque le matin ? » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Ha ha ha. » rétorqua-t-il sèchement. "En fait, tu pourrai me passer le numéro de téléphone de Mason?"

Elle ricana. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je veux juste lui parler. »

« De ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous n'avez pas… » commença-t-il. « Pas vrai ? »

Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Il est vraiment persistant. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? »

« Parce que tu es ma petite sœur. » dit-il comme si c'était évident. Mais il insistait trop pour qu'il n'y ait que ça. Même lui le savait.

Elle ne raccrocha pas cette fois ci. A la place, elle changea de sujet et commença à se plaindre du couvre feu que lui avait imposé leur mère à elle et Harper depuis qu'il y avait eu un cambriolage deux rues plus loin. C'était injuste !

Quand elle apparut dans ses rêves la quatrième nuit, il savait qu'il y avait de la magie dans l'air. Ils voguèrent sur des torrents de lave et skièrent sur de la glace.

Il l'appela de nouveau le lendemain matin.

Elle le salua avec un rire. « Si on était dans un sitcom, le fait que tu m'appelles tout les matins aurait été la blague continue ! »

« Ha ha ha. » lui dit-il à nouveau, et puis il redevint sérieux. « Tu utilise le casque de rêve de nouveau, pas vrai Alex ? »

Elle rit. « Et ben, tu en as mis du temps génie ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Justin ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, Alex ? » et soudain, il crie. « Pourquoi tu t'introduis dans mes rêves ? »

« Introduire ? Mason utilise ce mot. Vous feriez un beau couple. »

« Alex ! » cria-t-il. « Arrêtes tout de suite ! »

Elle rit. Comme si allait faire quelque chose qu'il lui avait demandé !

« Sérieusement ! » cria-t-il à nouveau.

Elle raccrocha. Les oreilles d'Alex lui font un peu mal. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Harper n'aimait pas mettre son téléphone à plein volume…

Elle revint dans ses rêves la cinquième nuit. Elle le devait. Comme ça il n'aurait pas la mauvaise impression qu'elle commençait à l'écouter. Et ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il lui manquait. Pff !

Mais cette fois-ci, avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, il l'embrassa. Ça lui apprendra. On peut jouer à deux à ce jeu.

Il ne l'appela pas aujourd'hui. Il attendit de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, si elle allait l'appeler pour lui crier dessus pour lui dire qu'il était malade, ou si elle allait l'ignorer…. Ou se réintroduire dans ses rêves ! Dans tout les cas, il était gagnant…

Elle revint encore dans ses rêves la sixième nuit. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir son soulagement. IL ne fut pas surpris quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser, mais ne laissa pas les choses aller trop loin. Elle grogna ! C'était son rêve, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait ? Il secoua la tête et sourit. « Pas ici, pas en rêve. » Elle abandonna à contrecœur, elle aurait sa revanche.

Il l'appela le lendemain matin. « Donne-moi le numéro de Mason. »

Elle est un peu prise de court. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, comment pouvait-il demander ça ? « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

Il avait un air dépité, comme si elle venait de lui demander si B venait bien après A. « Parce que je dois lui dire que tu romps avec lui ! Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je pensais que tu voudrais rompre avec lui. Je voulais te faire la faveur de lui casser le cœur. Franchement, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, tu sais à quel point je le déteste ! »

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Justin la réclamait comme lui appartenant, et pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Finalement, parce que, ils jouaient ce jeu de déni depuis bien trop longtemps. Et de penser qu'un casque avait pu….

Elle claqua de la langue. « On ne sort pas ensemble Justin. » Il commença à paniquer, elle le savait. Elle sourit diaboliquement. « Tu l'as dit la nuit passé. Ce qui se passe en rêve reste en rêve ! Reviens à la maison, fait en sorte que je ne sois plus grondée et enlève mon couvre-feu, fais mes devoirs supplémentaire, emmène moi voir ce film dont je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler, paye ma facture de téléphone, donne moi ta carte de crédit parce que la mienne est vide, demande moi de sortir avec toi, gentiment, et la peut-être que j'y repenserai. Bonne journée. » lui souhaita-t-elle et raccrocha. La revanche est si douce.

Faites confiance à Alex pour laisser Justin, incrédule.

**T.N. Les reviews sont les bienvenues !Ausi je suis à la recherche d'un béta, si ça vous intéresse, envoyez moi un PM, vous me sauveriez la vie !**


End file.
